


Take A Break

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: Fluffy Marichat Drabble in which Chat Noir makes Marinette take a break. Prompt sent in by taliaxlatia on Tumblr
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Take A Break

“Time’s up,” Chat Noir said. Before Marinette could blink, he snatched up her textbook and darted away.

Marinette stood up, trying to ignore the blood rushing to her head. She spun around until she caught sight of him, on the other side of the room.

“Chat Noir, give me my homework back.”

“Nope,” he said, with immense pride. “I kept my promise; you have to keep yours.”

“That wasn’t even…” she lunged toward him, but he stepped out of her path. “There is no way that was forty-five minutes.”

“Well,” Chat Noir’s smile grew even wider as he glanced toward Marinette’s clock. “It was 7:00 when I started counting, and now it’s 7:45. So, correct me if I’m doing the math wrong, but-“

“You’re doing math wrong. Give me my book back.”

Chat Noir had the audacity to laugh.

“No, you have to follow the rules.”

“I am not taking a break! I’m fine, I just need to finish my essay. I called you to help me proofread, not to do… whatever you’re doing right now.”

“Nope!” Chat Noir said, still insufferably smug. “It’s a superhero’s job to do the right thing. And the right thing to do right now is to go outside, and stretch your legs, and get some air…”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Wow, I guess if it makes me more like a superhero, it’ll be super fun,” she said with a very fake smile. “Who could ever resist the fame and glory?”

“Ladybug wouldn’t treat me this way.”

“Wanna bet?” Marinette muttered under her breath.

Chat Noir sighed. “Can you please just step outside for ten minutes?” he said, turning on his best sad kitty expression. “Don’t you want to be a hero? Unleash your inner Ladybug?”

“As amazing as that sounds, I think I’d rather just write the essay.” Halfway through the sentence, she grabbed at her textbook again, but Chat Noir just moved his hand out of her reach.

“I can keep this up all night.”

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll go outside. On my balcony. For ten minutes. That’s it.”

Chat Noir smirked so wide she was sure he was about to start purring. She almost regretted, agreeing, but, as much as she hated to inflate Chat’s ego, she honestly did want to go outside.

Then, she stepped out the door, and immediately regretted everything again.

The fresh air felt way nicer than she had expected. More importantly, she hadn’t realized it was sunset. Now, she was outside, with a gorgeous view, and Chat Noir was bathed in soft pink light, and the wind was ruffling his hair.

"Aren't you glad I purrsuaded you to take a break?"

Marinette didn't make fun of his pun and Chat Noir didn't point out that her face was bright red, so she figured they were even.


End file.
